Forgetting the Past
by HighClassNerd
Summary: Everyone forgot Nina because of Joy. Except for Mara and Alfie. What happens when Nina gets the surprise of her life? One Direction involved. For JaylaHeart ONE-SHOT DAY! Third genre: Humor


Nina's POV

They forgot me, they all forgot me. They just sit up and play with their shiny new toy. They don't even talk to me anymore. I'm invisible to them. Everyone acts like they don't notice me, but I don't think they're acting. The only one bothered to give me the time of day was Alfie and sometimes Mara when she wasn't busy studying for any test. I was shocked. I thought he would do what his girlfriend did. I wonder if they noticed if I stopped coming to dinner or even eating. Did they notice that I sit in the back of the classroom, instead of my normal seat? Like I said, invisible.

I was sitting in the common room, while everyone else was sitting at the dining room table talking about whatever. I was reading my book until I felt someone sit down in the other side of me. I looked up to see Alfie.

"Hey." I said in a weak voice. I haven't talk in months, so my voice was very flat and dried out. I felt the other side of the couch shift. I saw Mara. I smiled at her.

"How's it going?" Mara asked rubbing my shoulder. "It's been better. I do miss my Gran though. She was the only family I had left, now she's gone." I said trying not to cry. My Gran died a week ago. No one noticed me cry. Only Mara and Alfie helped me through it. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Trust me." Alfie said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys. You guys are great friends. At least you didn't forget me." I said. "How could we forget a Sibuna?" Mara asked. I told Mara about Sibuna because she was so caring towards me. "I guess some can." I said looking over at the rest of them, specifically at Amber and Fabian.

"Don't worry about them. They'll get what's coming to them. At least Mara and I aren't dumb enough to believe those rumors Joy spread about you." Alfie said. He rubbed my back after Mara stopped. Joy had spread rumors about me how I talked about everyone in the house, cheated on Fabian and blah, blah ,blah. Even Fabian broke up with me and is dating Joy. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. Then an idea popped in my head.

"You guys want to watch all those One Direction video diaries and funniest moments?" I knew that Mara and Alfie loved One Direction just like I did. They nodded their heads eagerly. "Okay, I'll go get my laptop!" I said going up the stairs. **(I love One Direction!) **I went in my room, grabbed my laptop, iPhone and charger.

I came downstairs to find Mara and Alfie in their same spots. I sat in between them and we watched the videos. We were watching the one where Niall dropped his tea and then the one where they were all dancing crazily. We were laughing so hard that we got some attention from the others.

"Why are you guys talking to her?" Joy asked Mara and Alfie in a snotty tone. Then Amber, Fabian and some others stood behind her. "Because we're not stupid enough to believe your foolish lies!" Mara spat. "Yeah, I can't believe you did that." Alfie said backing Mara up. Joy rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You believe that silly American?" Joy asked annoyed.

"First of all she's not silly. Secondly, she use to be all of your friends, and lastly, I do believe her because I know she's not lying." Mara said.

"Mara, how can you be so dumb en-" Joy was about to say until I reached my breaking point. "Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on me. I continued saying, "Just shut up!" I yelled again. "What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" Amber asked in a pissed off tone.

"What gives me the right? All of you except Alfie and Mara forgot me! You abandoned me! Did you notice when I stopped coming to dinner, or even eating? Did you notice me crying at night because my Gran _died!_?" I asked all of them slightly crying, letting few tears fall from my face. I was _not_ going to cry for these people. They all stood silent. I continued my rant, "You all were so dumb to believe that I would say and do the things that Joy said I did! Do you honestly think out of all people, _I_ would do that?"

Silence.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful._ My phone started to ring. Nobody still said a word. Since I decided not to move, Mara picked up my phone. We all heard the muffled talking on the other end of the phone. Then, out of nowhere, Mara screamed. We all looked panicked and startled by her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong Mara?" I asked. She just smiled widely and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said. The person on the other end of the line started speaking and asked if I was Nina Martin. I told her yes and then she told me some exciting news. Then I screamed too. I thanked the person and dropped the phone. Mara and I started jumping up and down and screaming hysterically. "I would like to know what's going on." Alfie said, feeling left out.

"You know that contest I entered for One Direction tickets right?" He nodded and started to smile. "Well I won! I WON FREE TICKETS TO THE ONE DIRECTION CONCERT!" I screamed. Then Alfie joined in jumping with us. He picked me up and spun me around, then Mara, Alfie and I shared one big, tight hug. It was great!

"Omg! I can't believe you won!" Mara said excitedly. "Not just tickets, backstage passes! I get to hang out with them!" "That's great!" Alfie said. "It's not just great for me. I got 6 tickets…" I said trailing off. "Okay?" Mara asked. "You guys are going with me!" Alfie and Mara then jumped some more. We must have looked ridiculous. We controlled ourselves to stop jumping and screaming, but we couldn't help the huge grins that were plastered across our faces.

"OMG!" I can't believe we get to go to a One Direction concert and After Party!" Amber said happily. Wait what?

"What do you mean?" I asked Amber confused. "Well you have six tickets. So that means three of us go, too!" Amber squealed. That caused Amber, Joy, Fabian and the rest of them to smile. "You guys aren't invited." I said calmly. "What do you mean?" Fabian asked. "You guys abandoned me, believing all those lies that thing told you. Why on Earth would I take any of you? You're not invited, the extra tickets are going to be given to my friends from America. They came to visit, not that you would know because you don't care about me anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't want to speak to any of you. First you hate me, but when I have concert tickets, you want to be my friend? Go to hell." I said walking up the stairs with Mara and Alfie trailing behind.

"Alfie!" Amber exclaimed. "Yes." He said dryly. "You're going with her? I wasn't invited." Amber said. "I know you weren't invited. I heard her when she said it." "But Alfie!" Amber screeched. "But what?" Alfie asked with pure annoyance in his voice. "If you go to that concert with them, I'm breaking up with you." She said powerfully. That made us all gasp. We waited for Alfie's response.

"You know what Amber, I'm tired of you always shoving that in my face. Every time I do something you don't like, you want to break up. This is all you this time. You messed up. You were dumb enough to believe all the lies. And, if you're going to do that then fine, it's over. Maybe you are as dumb as everyone thinks you are. So much for a Sibuna." Alfie said and followed Mara and I up to the room. We were all shocked. Alfie stood up to Amber. That's a new one. The look on Amber's face was priceless, the she ran away crying because I heard heels clicking and loud sobs.

When the three of us reached my room, Mara and I decided to pick out our outfits. Mara moved in with me when Amber started to believed the lies and roomed with Joy. After about twenty minutes, we had our clothes picked out. Alfie had gone down to his room to freshen up and get changed. In about another hour or so, we were ready to go. We walked downstairs to see everyone staring at us. I just smirked and we left. Alfie drove us to the hall that the concert was being held. It was a long line, but since we had passes, we could just walk straight through. When we walked in, we looked at everything. There were a ton of people waiting to get inside the concert area. Again, we could get in because of our passes. We were front row!

It was time to start the concert. People filed in and the band came on stage. We all cheered like crazy. They started to play a whole bunch of songs like, One Thing, What Makes You Beautiful, Tell Me a Lie, Stand Up, Up All Night, Another World, and some others. Then Zayn made an announcement, "Can we have a Nina Martin on stage please?" I screamed. I put my hand out and Zayn lifted me up on stage. I told him about my two friends here with me and they gladly let them up on the stage as well. Then, the band started to play a song. It was Gotta Be You. The best part was that Zayn was singing his part directly to me! I felt like I was going to melt. The whole song was dedicated to me actually, but Zayn made my heart melt. The concert ended with Gotta Be You. The people were led out by the security while Mara, Alfie and I stayed on stage.

"That was so much fun!" Mara exclaimed. "I know right!" I said agreeing with her. The security told us to go back get ready for the after party. Mara and I went to go get changed in the private rest area. There was a limo ready for us outside. It was decked out! It had a mini fridge and so much other stuff. We soon arrived at the V.I.P after party. We had our own section and it was terrific!

While we were chatting, the band came over. They all sat with us. We were having a great time together. "I didn't mean to drop the tea!" Niall said making us all laugh. "Sure you didn't." Louis said laughing. Then they replayed what happened . "God dammit Niall!" "Ahhh!" Niall and Louis said. We laughed so hard that our stomachs started to hurt.

Mara whispered something in my ear about going to go get a drink. She asked me to go with her because she didn't want to go by herself. I agreed and we excused ourselves to go over to the bar. We both took a seat on the stools and ordered a Pepsi. We had started another conversation while sipping on our sodas. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. It was Zayn?

"Hey." He said shyly. "Hi." I said back. "I just wanted to thank you for the song. It was great." I said. "No problem. It was my pleasure." Zayn said blushing. I blushed to."Um, would you like to dance?" he asked nervously. "Sure." I said blushing. I looked at Mara, she smiled and nodded. Zayn and I walked over to the dance floor. We had started dancing and talking. We were having a great time. It was about another hour, still dancing, not even feeling tired. A slow song had come on. We both blushed. He had put his hands on my waist, while I put my hands on his shoulders. We were dancing and then we looked into each other's eyes. Zayn leaned down and I met him halfway with a kiss. We hear our table erupt in hollers and cheering. We both blushed a deep red. I had forgotten all about the rest of the house. I forgot about all of the lies and heartbreak. I forgot about them, just like they forgot about me.

**The End**

**Okay, that was my one-shot! This is not the end. There will be a sequel because I got all these ideas flowing while writing this. I can't wait to get started on the sequel. But I will also be updating 'Miss America'. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you thought of it. Especially you JaylaHeart! Thanks for reading! Bye! :D**

** THIS HAS BEEN EDITED**


End file.
